FairiX Flight
'''FairiX Flight '''is FemaleCanon's first Winx Fan Series, it tells the story of a new generation of Alfea fairies, several years after the beginning of Winx Club. Plot * Episodes of FairiX Flight Everything in the Magic Dimension has been in calm, until one "naive" boy unleashed the evil forces inside the Teardrop Box, but, with the Winx nowhere to be seen and Alfea not planning anything to do, 6 brave girls will have to do it on their own: This is the story of the FairieX. Characters FairieX * Amore: Fairy of Love, leader of the FairieX and citizen of Lovelya, she feels privileged to be chosen as the leader when 3 of the members are princesses, Amore is always ready to cheer up someone or help them when they're needed. She loves baking overall and wants to start her on bakery. * Midori: Fairy of Luck and citizen of Arccielenne, she's the most intelligent member of the club and of course, the luckiest one. She loves modeling and it's her dream to become a professional model, she likes Earth's modeling industry so much she usually escapes her obligations to take a peek at Earth's runways. * Sunny: Fairy of the Changing Sun, citizen from Solaria's suburbs, she's a bright and cheerful girl, the team's vitamin, she loves music and her dream is to become a DJ, despite her origins, she's actually pretty humble and carefree. * Airin: Fairy of Ice, princess of Ledya, she's a calm girl who always thinks before acting, she doesn't have any goals aside for becoming the best queen her kingdom would know, but that doesn't stop her from having many interesting hobbies like jewerly and writing, she's the team's voice of reason. * Dulce: Fairy of Candy, princess of Zucalia, a sweet and harmless girl who is quite shy, she has a really sweet tooth and a dreaming mind, she has the dream of preparing the most delicious candy the world has ever seen, she's the one who keeps the team together * Winnona: Fairy of Autumn and princess of Fallandia, a calm and polite girl who's the face of the team, her mature self makes her a trustable and approachable person, she has the wish to befriend Fallandia's once brother kingdoms once again, but her dream of being a dancer is also present. Specialists Villains The Tear Four * Princesa: A siren with the power of jewels, who is spoiled and thinks she's above everyone else, she's the self declared leader of the Tear Four * Wing: A siren with the power of wind, she's impulsive and would attack anyone who seems as a threat * Nuit: A siren with the power of night, she's elegant on a ridiculous level, and always worries about her appearance instead of winning battles * Limony: A siren with the power of plants, she's pretty silly on the outside, but a real devil in the inside, she uses this to trick her enemies Others * Shi: The evil spirit who posessed the body of William to lead the Tear Four * Viridian: An amateur fashion designer from Earth, Midori's love interest Transformations * Magic Winx (Known as Magic Fairy) * Charmix * Enchantix * Astralix * Oceanix * Deitatix Trivia Category:FemaleCanon Category:Series Category:FairiX Flight Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan series